Handcuffs
by QuatresNuku
Summary: Kamen Rider Fourze. Gentaro and Kengo have to spend the night handcuffed together due to JK's prank. pairing GentaroxKengo


Fanfiction

Category: Kamen Rider Fourze

Pairing: GentaroxKengo

Rating: M

Btw this takes place either during the show or Rabbit Hutch magically was fixed because well having a base on the moon was just way too cool to give up.

Kengo was wondering how exactly he had gotten himself into this situation. He was at his apartment, in bed and handcuffed to a certain Kamen Rider. Well he knew what had happen he was just wanted to know why him. The club had all been gathered up on the Rabbit Hutch when JK was messing around and just happen to find a set of high tech handcuffs with an instant locking system that would lock as soon as they were closed around a wrist or ankle. He didn't know why the partier had decided that Kengo and Gentaro would be the pair hand cuffed together but here they are at some god awful hour handcuffed tougher in Kengo's bed and he couldn't sleep. By the soft snoring he could hear that Gentaro, who had taken the position against the wall, was fast asleep.

'lucky bastard' the young scientist thought. He wasn't use to sharing a bed with anyone since he grew up mostly alone. But he wasn't alone anymore thanks to the idiot beside him. A low moan came from the sleeping Kamen Rider who shifted in his sleep so that he was practically lying on top of Kengo.

"Ya! Baka, get off of me!" but his struggling only caused Gen to roll of the bed bringing Kengo down with him. Kengo lay awkwardly on top of Gentaro their limbs tangled with each other and the sheets. Trying to untangle himself was yet again a useless effort because it cause Gen to roll over again and this time snuggled tightly against him.

"You smell good Kengo" a half awake Gen muttered.

"Baka" and then he felt it, warm and hard against his thigh. "Kisagragi!"

"Kengo" Gentaro lifted his head up and Kengo could see that although there were still traces of sleep, there was also a whole lot of lust in his eyes. Since Kengo didn't say anything the Kamen Rider leaned down and kissed his partner's lips. Kengo didn't know what to do. This was his first kiss and it was with his best friend, on his floor, and they were handcuffed together. It was only when Gen slipped his tongue between his lips did Kengo started to kiss back. Taking this as a good sign Gen grinder his hips down onto Kengo's causing the one on bottom to release a moan of pleasure into the other's mouth. The young Kamen Rider slipped his free hand under Kengo's shirt to start fondling his nipples while his other hand grasped the other's hand. Kengo was having a sensory over load. He had never done anything like this before or had even thought about doing this with Gentaro, but it felt too good for him to say otherwise. He gasped as the taller one's hand that was melting his nipples slipped lower past the hem of his pants.

"Kengo" Gentaro called again but this time in a more breathy voice. This was the only encouragement that he needed to reach over and touch the man who will be friends with everyone's already harden member. Even through the pants Kengo could tell that Gen was pretty large and he liked the sounds that he was getting from the taller male. Gen had since moved on from Kengo's mouth onto his neck. He was probably leaving marks there but neither of them really cared at the moment. Gen had started a rhythm stroking the smaller's man's cock which got harder and harder.

"Gentaro…. Stop I'm….gonna…nnnnn" panted Kengo. Gentaro pulled back admiring the lust laced boy beneath him before ridding both of them from their pants. Kengo sat up and kissed Gentaro once more before leaning down and taking the rider in his mouth. Although Kengo wasn't all that good at giving head Gentaro still enjoyed it a lot and soon almost reached his climax before pulling out of Kengo's mouth. He pushed Kengo down so once again he was lying on his back and lifted his hips. With his cock lubed with the smaller man's saliva Gentaro entered him. They both let out moans although Kengo's was more of pain than pleasure. Once Gentaro was buried to the hilt he paused for a moment to lean and kiss Kengo once more before moving. The rhythm was slow until he felt Kengo shudder in pleasure from hitting his prostate. He continued faster and faster with Kengo meeting him all the way until Kengo finally reached his climax spreading his seed all over the two of their fronts. The tightening of his inner walls also caused the other to cum inside of him. The young Kamen Rider collapsed down on top of Kengo breathing heavily. They stuck together because of their sweat and Kengo's semen.

"Baka. Get off you're heavy" Kengo complained being the one against the hard ground. Gentaro chuckled and rolled off of him onto the ground.

"Who are you calling baka?"

"You, baka" he retorted pushing himself onto his elbows. Gen leaned up and kissed him again with an impish grin before picking up Kengo and moving back onto the bed. This time Kengo found no issue falling asleep though. The two dozed off with their hands still shackled together intertwined.


End file.
